


no big thing to bleed for love (no miracle in being breakable)

by average_lasagna



Series: Galavant fics [2]
Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, pretty sure her name only has one 's' but i can't honestly remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_lasagna/pseuds/average_lasagna
Summary: prompt: "The way I feel when I'm with you..."
Relationships: Galavant/Isabella (Galavant), Roberta Steingas/Richard, Roberta Steingass/Richard (Galavant)
Series: Galavant fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696069
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	no big thing to bleed for love (no miracle in being breakable)

**Author's Note:**

> uh. this is a bit angsty. it was supposed to be sappy but that didn't work.
> 
> the title is from “When I Say Jesus Was My Boyfriend" by Erin Adair-Hughes

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He was Galavant, the brave hero. He was supposed to have a happy ending with his true love. He was supposed to build a cottage by the sea and write ballads about the waves. He was supposed to be a better man than his father. He wasn’t supposed to die. 

But he did. 

Sometimes, the world makes miracles from dirt. It takes girls in rags and spins them into queens of gold; it takes dying saplings and nurses them into a mighty forest.

But, sometimes, it takes a boy and grows him into a spoiled king. It forces innocents to lie and twists the girl into a selfish woman to teach her to survive. It burns a forest for a day’s laugh and builds empty castles for the view.

Sometimes, the world makes miracles from the dirt, and sometimes it lets heroes die. It lets their friends mourn and move on. It leaves their memory fading, their cottages unbuilt, their ballads unsung. It leaves them to be forgotten in the throes of history. Another tyrant, forest, hero gone and paving the way for a future they barely matter in. One by one, dying off, making room for the next story, legend, hopeful poet. The composer is dead and it’s for the better, isn’t it? You came to the orchestra for entertainment, didn’t you?

But he was supposed to _live_. He was supposed to have children and be _better_. He was supposed to get to Isabella and win. He was supposed to save the day and be the fucking hero.

He was supposed to be lost, but the world found life in dead men and humor in whatever it could. What could be funnier than the lover tasting death?

“Richard, I could spend years trying to describe the way I feel when I’m with you and don’t think I could ever finish. I lo–”

He woke with a choked gasp, Richard and Roberta above him, falling into each other, staring at him like he would shatter if they blinked.

Sometimes, heroes die, and it doesn’t matter. And sometimes, just sometimes, the world makes miracles.

**Author's Note:**

> yes that was a reference to The Composer is Dead
> 
> my tumblrs:  
> rusty-pulley-stars  
> incorrect-galavant


End file.
